tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 33
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 34|Next Episode -->]] Date: January 9th, 2009 Length: 2:53:30 Hosts: Chris, Brett, and Mikel. Special Guest(s): Michael Grimm Quote of the week: “Do you literally have no imagination at all? Then the Wii Remote’s knife, gun and tennis racket attachments are for you.” Intro: The Sarah Silverman Program Closing Words: Mikel Reparaz: "Manhog." Closing Song: DJ Kioke mix of 16 bit Genocide ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Drunks in Gaming *Electronic Gaming Monthly closes *Retro Game Challenge *Things gamers don't actually care about *Wii Sports is the best-selling game of all time *Sonic rant by Jpeg and revealed that Sonic Unleashed had long werewolf stretchy arms 1 year before it was released. Notable Facts: *Due to the closing of 1Up and EGM, Chris Antista got really drunk off of Bud Light. *All of the hosts are victim to 8-bit advertising. *Brett Elston accurate recalls what games he got on SNES for Christmas in 1992. *Morning Radio DJ voice used. **1:11:25-1:13:30 $5 footlongs **1:17:30-1:17:50 Jameson Wiskey **2:05:10-2:05:40 30 GB Creative Zen Digital Media Player **2:11:29-2:11:40 GameTech and other promoting other products **2:13:05-2:13:20 More DJ radio voice *Brett Elston's cat's name is Tetra. *Chris Antista posted the first 4 numbers of Paul Ryan's cellphone: 5107. *Chris Antista's Street Fighter rap, "Ballistic: Ken vs Ryu" aired 0:36:00. *Chris Antista's roomate/friend that works for Nielsen discovers that old people want the Wii to have one cord, and you put in on a cart to wheel around Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **On the Top 7: "The Top 7 is our anal flair." **My action figures, they crammed in a box, stomped on it, and dropped a Wily Coyote boulder on it. **Yes I want Blues Brothers, that shit's gonna be bad! **I'm pinching the tip of my dick. **I will never forgive William Randolph Hearst. Have fun liking that rosebud shithead. **Our tent boner feature of the week. **On Vlad being the first person you're required to kill in Grand Theft Auto IV: "Vlad is the final boss of pacifism." **On Digg users complaining on the page-count of Top 7's: "Man, you're really going to hate books." **Said Paul Ryan is the cutest editor at GamesRadar. **Mike and Brett did a 3 Stooges in the vagina and got stuck in the middle. **Jesus Christ shut up. **If I got a 35 on a test I don't want to be associated with a person who got 3. I want to be in a higher dumber score. **My parents for years had a blanket policy that they didn't want me to play games and that worked out perfectly. **In Radio DJ voice: "TalkRadar is brought to you by alcoholism!" **You win at being poor. **Whatever bitch suck my rock salt. **Brett does sit funny with a Capcom dick in his ass. (This statement was confirmed in the summer of 2011 when Brett joined Capcom.) **It's like Ray Bradbury doing the Super Mario Party novelization. **I bought a Halo map pack. ***Brett "NERD!" **On the smoothness of Jameson Whiskey: "Oh God, it feels like an angel just sat on my face." **Talked to some girl in Spanish class. Flirted a lot. Got the girl to sleep in his bed. Made the move. She asked: "What are you doing?" Chris: "You didn't want a piece of this? This? My pants are off, you're in my bed." ***"I'm not rapist. I had to settle with making out for 3 minutes, and slept with a gigantic erection." *Mikel Reparaz **"I fucking hate TalkRadar." **Can you hook up a unicorn to a PC? **"I will rape you." 1:36:57 **"That's what it fucking says!" 2:27:48 **"UGO. They will know who fucked 1Up in the ass." 2:48:32 **I thought the purpose of the donkey punch was a punch in the back of the head. **A fuckaround. *Brett Elston **Ritalin Story **Cottage cheese flying out the ass. **Blast Corps, serious business. **Nothing dates you old like I have all the Transformers and GI Joes. **Can we not make a saturated 90's reference? **Digg Users "It's like all they want is a 2 page magazine. *Michael Grimm **Honda Si gets 34 miles per gallon. **What about Casablanca HD Remix? Question of the Week: What's the sickest you've been and still played games? *Chris Antista: Mega Man Legends. Borrowed Adderall. Played 16 hours for 2 days, sweating profusely and not wearing any clothes, on a futon. "rivershorts." *Brett Elston: PowerPad and Chrono Trigger. *Michael Grimm: Gran Turismo 2. *Mikel Reparaz: Fallout 3 (shitting and vomiting the whole time). Link: Episode 33 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 34|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009